


Silver and Gold

by FridayFirefly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, MariBat, Mominette, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: Marinette finds a special way to tell Damian that she's pregnant.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	Silver and Gold

Christmas Eve was a quiet affair at Marinette and Damian's apartment. It was their first Christmas together as a married couple, and they sat together in front of the Christmas tree, wrapped up in warm fuzzy blankets, and exchanged their gifts to each other. While most of the gifts would be saved for Christmas Day at Wayne Manor, Damian and Marinette agreed that they would each exchange one gift that night.

From under the tree, Damian grabbed the first present and handed it to Marinette. It was a small box, wrapped in silver paper, and when Marinette shook it lightly something shifted inside.

"I think you'll like this," said Damian, his hand resting on hers.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see," urged Damian.

Carefully, Marinette unwrapped the box, revealing the little velvet-covered box underneath. It appeared to be a jewelry box, but Marinette knew that it was surely something else entirely. The only jewelry Marinette wore was her engagement ring and wedding ring, and Damian was usually very good at giving thoughtful gifts.

Pulling open the lid of the box, Marinette got a good look at what was inside: a set of silver keys atop a picture of a beautiful house. Marinette pulled out the picture, to reveal that it was a collage of photos of not one, but three houses.

"You bought a house?"

"Not yet. I didn't want to do anything permanent without your knowledge. We've been talking a lot, these last few months, of buying a real house to start a family in, and I knew that your one reservation was that the idea of house hunting stressed you out. So I started looking around without you, just to get a feel for the houses in the area. In my search, I found these three houses, all above and beyond what we were looking for. I have appointments on Friday for tours of all three houses. If all goes well, we can have an offer on one of the houses before New Year's Day."

"This is amazing," Marinette flipped through the photos, looking at the houses. It was exactly the sort of gift that she expected from Damian. He knew that house hunting stressed her out, so he went out and found three houses that satisfied everything she wanted from a house.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you would start looking at houses before Christmas and I would have to admit my whole scheme to you."

Marinette laughed. "I would have appreciated it no matter what. I'm sure the houses are perfect. I can't wait to see them." Marinette pressed a kiss to Damian's cheek. "Now it's time for you to open your gift from me." As Marinette got the present out from under the tree, she started explaining the story behind it. "Now, originally I planned on getting you something different, so you'll have a second present from me to open tomorrow with your family. This gift idea came along a little last minute, but it was so perfect I couldn't pass it up."

"Now I'm curious." Damian took the gift from Marinette, holding it up as if to inspect it (though there wasn't much a person could infer from a box wrapped in gold paper). He unwrapped the present to reveal a plain cardboard box. Inside of that box was a plain manila envelope. "Wow, an envelope," teased Damian.

"Open it already." Marinette eagerly squeezed Damian's hand.

Damian opened the tabs of the envelope and slid out the piece of paper inside. It was a picture of an ultrasound, one dark spot surrounded by gray. Damian stared at it silently, then turned to Marinette, eyes wide. "You're pregnant."

Marinette squeezed Damian's hand again. "I've suspected it for a few weeks, but I wasn't sure until three days ago when I got the ultrasound done. I'm between eight and nine weeks pregnant. I know we said we were going to wait until we moved into a real house, but-"

Damian cut her off. "But nothing. This is perfect." Damian grinned, pulling Marinette into his arms, their blankets tangling around them as he held her close. Marinette giggled. 

"You got me a house and I got you a baby. We're pretty good at gifting, I suppose."

"The best. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Damian. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**The next day**

Sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room of Wayne Manor, Bruce stared at the ultrasound in his hands. "You're pregnant?"

Marinette nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes."

"As in, in nine months you will give birth to my very first grandchild?"

"Seven months, but other than that, correct."

Bruce blinked, a grin slowly growing on his face as he pulled his daughter-in-law into a hug.


End file.
